


What's Your Favorite?

by Kinda_Kozy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts First Year, Innocent, Silly, The Golden Trio, Wholesome, secret song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_Kozy/pseuds/Kinda_Kozy
Summary: Set shortly after the trio's encounter with the Troll. Hermione is unsure how much Ron and Harry REALLY like her, but one thing is for sure....Ron really likes Chicken.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	What's Your Favorite?

“Hermione, what’s your favorite?” Ron asked from across the Gryffindor table. 

It took a whole half a minute for Hermione to realize he had been talking to her. She was still getting used to the idea that they were friends now. Truth be told, she was still getting used to the idea of having friends, at all. 

She blinked down at her book, memorizing the sentence she would leave off on, before glancing up to look between Ron and Harry watching her expectantly. Was this what it was like, or were they just being polite; as one would after sharing a near death experience with someone they weren’t truly close with?

“I’m sorry, what was that?” She asked, inwardly cursing herself not listening into the conversation she didn’t know she was a part of. She hoped their question wouldn’t take that long, it really was a thrilling chapter about animal transfigurations.

“What’s your favorite food?” Harry piped up with the question. Hermione’s head cocked to one side incredulous that this is what they had pulled her away from her book for.

“Harry’s boring and says he likes the steak and kidney pies.” Ron gave an exhausted sigh as if Harry was hopeless and beyond saving. Hermione raised a curious eyebrow at the boy with scraggly black hair; those pies, while well made, were pretty bland.

“I do!” Harry protested, “And anyway at least mine is a proper meal. You said your favorite thing to eat is chicken.” The end of Harry’s sentence was lost in laughter so infectious that even Hermione joined him with a breathy, yet confused, chuckle.

“So!?” Ron’s ears swiftly turned flushing to scarlet. “It’s brilliant!”

“Just chicken?” Hermione probed, leaning in to properly speak up. 

“Well, no, not exactly,” Ron pursed his lips and seemed to be thinking hard for an example.

“Chicken what, then?” Hermione attempted to help him make up his mind. “Roast chicken, chicken soup, chicken parmesan, chicken tikka masala?”

Ron’s eyes appeared to be glazed over. “I don’t know what that last one was, but yes, all of them.” Harry burst with a new fit of sniggers. 

Hermione shook her head. “They can’t all be your favorite,” she pressed, as if trying to correct Ron of an error in thinking.

“Sure, they’ve all got chicken, don’t they?” Ron said, smugly, “And it’s my favorite.”

Hermione huffed at his flippant posture; was she not playing this game correctly? Once more, she attempted to reason with him.

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“You like to read, don’t you?” Ron countered, hotly.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Hermione shot back with a bit more venom than intended. From past experience, when someone observed her reading habits it wasn’t to congratulate her. She clutched the tome before her for protection. Ron and Harry for their part seemed unphased.

“Well, what’s your favorite book?” He asked. Hermione’s heart leapt to her throat. Without too much exaggeration, she had waited her entire life for someone to ask that question in earnest. Dry mouth and gobsmacked, she realized he was waiting for an answer again. 

“I-I dunno,” There were, in fact, over a dozen book titles she should have rattled off on the spot, but in that moment she was so stunned to even be asked at all.

“Exactly,” Ron grinned, as if her lapse in thought had proved his point, “You probably like loads of books just ‘cause--they’re books.”

“Hang on,” Harry chimed in again to clarify, “You reckon that you like chicken, as much as Hermione likes books?”

Ron shrugged and, satisfied with this summary, a small lopsided grin took over his face, “Yeh.” 

Ron’s gaze drifted off a little ways up and to the side, lost in some no doubt chicken related thought, but he caught himself and cleared his throat to look back over to Hermione for validation. “Wouldn’t you say?”

Hermione looked back, momentarily contemplating contradicting his assessment; that she did indeed have a favorite...even if she couldn’t narrow it down to one. Then she looked up at Ron, still smiling back at her, and decided there would be time enough to tell her friends about her favorite books.

“I’d say you must really like chicken, then.” Hermione concurred sagely. Ron’s grin bloomed wider. Mirth renewed, Harry dropped his head to the table and shook laughter. Ron looked over to Hermione and together their smiles broke and each of them sputtered with amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey Kozy, you've got a whole lot of WIPs. Maybe you should work on one of THOSE???
> 
> Also me: Write a dumb one shot about how much Ron loves chicken!
> 
> me from before: *heavy sigh*.....yeah, ok. 
> 
> Secret Song Fic: Inspired by Jay Armstrong Johnson & Todrick Hall's rendition of "The Chicken Song" ...look it up, thank me later ;)
> 
> So, yeah this is what happens when I write while I'm hungry, but I think I pulled it together with some cute little feels in there. I like to think that Hermione was something like a skittish rescue cat the first couple weeks after the Troll incident, so that was fun to write.


End file.
